JP2002-371919A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, proposes the following technique. When the diesel engine is accelerating, the opening of a variable nozzle is set to be greater than the control value defined in a nozzle opening control map for a predetermined period. Also, the opening of an EGR valve is set to be greater than the set value on an EGR-valve opening control map.